Le Temps D'une Danse
by Emo.16
Summary: "Que c'est beau! Le soleil qui se lève! Les nuages multicolores. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve!" C'est peut être les seuls mots qu'il retiendra d'elle. La passion et l'émotion qu'était apparu dans ses yeux, brillant comme ceux d'un enfant. Songfic! Tiré de la chanson "Stairway To Heaven" de Led Zep. Hippie/OC. Warning! Déprime au rendez-vous..


**_Me revoilà avec un tout nouvel Os, basé sur le Hippie et sur l'épisode 69 de Slg._**

**_Pour les inquiets, vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre de "Comme Une vraie famille" arrive dans pas longtemps, peut-être même bien plus tôt que prévu, vu que j'ai déjà écrit la moitié._**

**_Song fic, tiré de la chanson "Stairway To Heaven" de Led Zeppelin._**

**_Pour lire avec cet os, un conseil, écoutez la chanson citée plus haut._**

**_Et maudit soit-elle à toujours me faire pleurer quand je l'écoute…_**

* * *

_Le temps d'une danse._

Dans le fond de la chambre, une douce musique. Sur la table, un joint à moitié consumé.

_"Il est une Princesse qui est certaine que tout ce qui brille est or._

_Et elle s'achète un escalier menant au paradis._

_Et lorsqu'elle y est, elle sait que même si les comptoirs sont tous fermés,_

_Un mot suffit pour obtenir ce qu'elle est venue y chercher."_

Et dans le cœur, l'envie de pleurer.

La grosse boule qui ne veut pas passer. Les lèvres qui tremblent et les dents qui claquent.

La nostalgie qui s'empare de tout son être. Qu'elle est douloureuse! Qu'elle est traitresse! La grande amie de tous les hommes, sœur des souvenirs précieux comme des trésors.

Une mauvaise rencontre.. Bien sûr qu'il en avait eu. Des désagréables et des bien pires.

Et des belles également, qui avaient tourné au drame.

Il y'avait cette femme, dont il se souvenait vaguement du visage. Perdu dans la peine et les limbes de son songe explosive aux tons psychédéliques.

Il se souvenait de certains pics de son existence, quelques moments qui lui avait paru magiques. Qui l'avaient été. A bien y penser.

Leurs mains qui se liaient, se déliaient, se reliaient et se re-séparaient. Dans un tourbillon infini. Dans un monde lointain ou la vie lui semblait si belle.

Une étreinte douce et aimante, sous le clair de lune. Accompagné de la nature, qui chantait pour eux. Des étoiles, qui brillaient, éclatantes de splendeur. Bien indifférentes au destin des hommes, mais décidées d'accompagner ces deux êtres si atypiques.

_Une teufeuse sidaïque. _

Il l'avait vaguement dit pendant le tournage. Plus murmuré à lui-même. Comme des mots, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu entendre.

_"Il y a un signe sur le mur, mais elle veut être sûre._

_Car vous savez, les mots ont parfois un double sens._

_Dans un arbre, près du ruisseau, il y a un oiseau chanteur qui chante._

_Parfois toutes nos pensées sont remplies de doutes."_

Ils se quittaient, se retrouvaient. Pour rire, danser, fumer et pleurer.

Coulez, larmes. Porteuses d'un terrible secret.

Elle avait fini par lui dire, un soir d'automne, confortablement installés sous la couverture. Au chaud et tous les deux. Elle lui avait avoué.

Elle l'aimait, elle voulait porter son enfant. Elle voulait avoir un chien qu'elle appellerait Capsule de Bière, elle voulait vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité dans ce van, qui avait des allures de bulles dans le paradis.

Mais elle avait le sida. Boum. Bam.

_Crac._

Le cœur éclate, se déchire et tombe par terre. Alors qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il la quitterait seulement s'il s'envolait. La claque dans la gueule, cruellement donné par la Grande Faucheuse. Histoire de lui rappeler que malgré la quantité de drogue qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour, lui faisait oublier la cruelle réalité, la mort n'allait pas zapper son boulot.

Le désespoir, la douleur, les questions.

Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas moi? _Pourquoi pas moi?_

Il doutait. Mais il ne fallait pas douter. Jamais.

Profiter des derniers instants de ce monde. Avec elle. Cette personne -la seule- qu'il aimait tant.

Et partager un dernier joint qui aurait le goût du bonheur.

_"Je ressens quelque chose lorsque je regarde vers l'ouest_

_Et mon esprit cherche désespérément à s'évader._

_Dans mes songes j'ai vu des volutes de fumée à travers les arbres,_

_Et les voix de ceux qui regardent sans rien faire."_

Les autres regardaient. S'excusaient pour un crime qui n'était pas le leur, les plaignaient, les fixaient avec pitié.

Mais jaloux, au fond, de cet amour qui découlait de la plus belle création de la vie. Deux âmes sœurs. Envers et contre tout.

Il se souvenait d'une histoire, qu'il avait lu au coin du feu, étant gosse.

Une Princesse, dont le royaume était prit d'un terrible maléfice. Seul son Prince pourrait la réveiller de son sommeil éternel.

La douleur est toujours là , présente. Il ne suffirait pas d'un baiser.

Qu'il déteste la fatalité!

_"Et on murmure que bientôt, si nous chantons tous le même air,_

_Le joueur de flûte nous guidera vers la raison._

_Et un nouveau jour viendra pour ceux qui seront toujours là._

_Et des éclats de rire résonneront dans les forêts."_

Mais que diable la maladie! A bas la douleur et les larmes!

Il faut danser! Danser et encore danser. Avec les oiseaux et la rosée, jusqu'au petit matin!

Jusqu'à avoir les pieds qui saignent, les jambes engourdis, et l'envie de vomir causé par tant de chagrin partit.

S'embrasser comme deux assoiffés. Faire l'amour dans l'herbe, les mains agrippés aux touffes de plantes. Espérer encore un peu. Partir en stop sur les routes, les plaines et les forêts. S'aimer pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Soulever des montagnes et souffler sur les nuages.

_"Cela m'interroge..._

_S'il y a du remue-ménage dans ta haie, ne t'affole pas,_

_Ce n'est que le nettoyage de printemps pour la Reine de Mai._

_Oui il y a deux chemins possibles, mais en fin de compte,_

_Il est encore temps de changer de route."_

**"Que c'est beau. Le soleil qui se lève! Les nuages multicolores. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve!"**

C'est peut être les seuls mots qu'il retiendra d'elle. La passion et l'émotion qu'était apparu dans ses yeux, brillant comme ceux d'un enfant.

Il avait approuvé, silencieux.

Le décor aurait pu être apocalyptique, tant pis. Il n'y avait qu'elle, au centre de tout. Son rire et ses caresses, partagés n' importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment.

Tout avait toujours été comme ça avec eux. C'était _n'importe quoi._

Et allez qu'on part comme deux jeunes amoureux inconscients! Avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos. De l'herbe, de l'alcool et une vieille lampe torche usée. Et l'amour, qui les avaient accompagné tout le long du chemin. Plus résistant chaque jour.

Et allez qu'on adopte un chien! On l'appelle Capsule de Bière, **"C'est plus rigolo!"** qu'elle avait dit!

Et allez qu'on se défonce sous le nez des flics! Et allez qu'on boit jusqu'à tomber par terre! Et allez, qu'on s'aime toute la nuit ! Seul marque témoin de l'acte charnel les longes estafilades qu'on retrouvera dans leur dos le lendemain.

**"Tu m'aimeras toujours, hein, dis-moi?"**

Qu'en pensait-il aujourd'hui, de toute cette insouciance? Il n'en savait trop rien. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il aimerait y retourner. Ce petit matin assit sur la falaise d'une quelconque montagne. Ou son amour s'était extasiée sur la beauté du ciel, les rayons de soleil éclairant son visage encore juvénile, dépourvu de toute impureté.

Mais c'était comme de la fumée. Il pourrait toujours essayer de l'attraper, de l'emprisonner entre ses mains comme cette femme au nom perdu l'avait fait avec son cœur, il n'y arriverait pas.

Alors dansons encore un peu. Au son calme des tambours et des djembés.

_"Ta tête bourdonne et ça ne cessera pas, au cas où tu l'ignorerais._

_Le joueur de flûte t'invite à le rejoindre._

_Chère Princesse peux-tu entendre le vent qui souffle, et le savais-tu,_

_Ton escalier repose sur le vent murmurant."_

La musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles, maintenant.

Il l'avait déjà entendu. Quelque part. Il y'a longtemps. Elle l'appréciait, cette chanson.

Oui, il s'en souvenait, maintenant.

Alors que la partie Rock du morceau venait d'être entamé, elle l'avait prit par la main, et entraîné dans une danse endiablé. Il n'avait pas pu y résister, attiré tel un papillon de nuit vers une lanterne. La lumière qu'elle dégageait était douce et rassurante.

Le chien les regardait, le vent les encourageait. La musique les faisaient oublier. Le temps d'une soirée. Le temps d'une année.

Un lit défait, deux tasses de cafés vides, une corbeille à cerises. Et au milieu de ce décor charmant et chaleureux, un fantôme, qui lui souriait.

Même le canidé s'était retiré, leur laissant l'entièreté du tableau. Ils s'étaient regardés, longtemps. Il ne manquait plus qu'à choisir les couleurs avec lesquelles peindre.

Main dans la main, les pinceaux avaient voltigé et virevolté, parfaitement synchronisés.

Peut-être lui restait-il un mois. Deux. Deux et demi avec de la chance.

Mais la chance n'avait jamais été une grande amie.

_"Et alors que nous serpentons la route,_

_Nos ombres plus grandes que notre âme,_

_Y marche une Princesse que nous connaissons tous,_

_Qui brille d'une lumière blanche et qui veut montrer_

_Comment tout se transforme toujours en or._

_Et si tu écoutes très attentivement,_

_Finalement l'air te parviendra,_

_Quand tous ne feront qu'un et qu'un sera tous,_

_Pour être un roc et ne pas rouler."_

Elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux étalés autour d'elle. Autour de son visage si fin et si pâle.

Furtivement, il s'imagina qu'elle était vêtu d'une robe blanche. Des souliers de satins et des pétales de roses rouges parsemant son corps, comme ce dessin animé qu'elle lui avait fait regarder, une fois.

Il eut l'impression désagréable que ce n'était pas elle, sur ce lit. Surtout pas dans un hôpital, autour de tous ces autres mourants. Elle n'était pas dans son élément.

Mais comme tant d'autre avant lui, il s'était agenouillé au côté de sa dépouille. Lui avait prit la main, et lui avait promis très fort, que jamais il ne l'oublierai. Qu'elle aurait toujours une place, là, au tréfonds de ses entrailles.

Il était parti en courant de cette chambre qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui, les yeux trop embués pour voir quoique ce soit, le cœur crevé et le souffle haché.

_Dans le fond de la chambre, une douce musique. Sur la table, un joint à moitié consumé._

_Et dans le cœur, l'envie de pleurer._

Aujourd'hui encore, il dansait et vivait pour elle.

Et quand son créateur lui demanderait pourquoi il se défonçait en permanence, ne s'accordant même pas le temps d'une minute de lucidité, il ne répondrait rien, mais saurait quoi penser.

A travers ses rêves trop fous et trop colorés, les mots apparaîtront toujours, lumière dans l'obscurité, à défaut d'avoir un visage et un prénom.

_**"Que c'est beau. Le soleil qui se lève! Les nuages multicolores. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve!"**_

_**"Tu m'aimeras toujours, hein, dis-moi?"**_

_"Et elle s'achète un escalier menant au paradis."_

* * *

Tchao tout le monde, je pense qu'après avoir sécher mes larmes, je vais allez me pendre...

T'ite review quand même? Pour ce Os qui m'a pris du temps ? ^^

Bisous baveux. Peace And Love, 'Emo.16


End file.
